Something Different
by Kazuki NightNatsu
Summary: Ryoma cowok, kalian tahu itu. Dan dia paling anti dengan yang namanya dapur, jadi, apa yang akan ia berikan pada Tezuka di hari valentine ini? OOC(always), abal, AU, Sho-ai. RnR?


satu fict abal dari saia lagi...

Hope you like it

* * *

Desclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Pairing: TezuRyo

Warning: AU, Sho-ai, sangat abal dan membosankan, OOC sudah pasti, bahasa gado-gado(?), Typo(s) yang sudah kutolak mentah-mentah tetep aja mengejarku,.

* * *

Ryoma memasuki gedung sekolahnya-Seishun Gakuen. Di jam-jam seperti ini banyak anak hilir mudik di koridor kelas, dan sebagaimana mestinya Ryoma tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Sapaan demi sapaan yang dilontarkan siswa-siswi yang dikenalnya maupun tidak(penggemarnya) hanya ia balas dengan gumaman kecil atau anggukan.

Dianggap sombong? Ohh, sejak kapan Ryoma peduli akan hal itu?

Ryoma membetulkan letak tali tas tennis di pundaknya, dan melangkah lebih cepat ke kelasnya.

_Prince of TEnnis_ itu mendudukkan diri di bangkunya yang ada pada barisan paling belakang, tempat yang strategis untuk tidur, kan?

Ryoma bersandar santai di bangkunya, pagi ini tidak latihan tennis. Turnamen tennis telah usai, latihan pagi pun ditiadakan.

Karna sudah terbiasa, pemuda bersurai darkgreen itu tetap berangkat pagi, tapi kali ini tidak bersama Momo.

Teman sebangkunya yang berisik juga belum muncul, hanya beberapa anak perempuan yang masuk kelas.

Ryoma memejamkan matanya.

"Valentine~!" itu lagi, bulan Januari saja belum berakhir tapi anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya sudah heboh dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia ingin tidak peduli, tapi telinganya tidak tuli, ia bisa mendengar obrolan gadis-gadis di kelasnya, terlebih lagi, volume suara mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Aku sudah memesan bahan coklat khusus untuk pacarku."

"Wahh senangnya yang punya pacar~."

"Ahh, aku mau ngasih coklat Fuji-senpai."

"Aku! aku Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kaido-senpai!"

"Inui-senpai."

"Aku Tezuka-senpai! Akan kubuatkan coklat terbaik untuknya!"

"Hussttt,"

Ryoma merasakan tatapan beberapa pasang mata mengarah padanya, beberapa orang yang ingin mengetahui reaksinya, mungkin? yang pasti, Ryoma tetap dalam posisi bersandar dan memejamkan mata. Biarlah hanya dia yang tau bahwa dia mendengar semuanya.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara." seseorang berkata lirih

"Maaf aku keceplosan."

Bagi Ryoma, Tezuka mau diberi ribuan coklat pun ia tak masalah, ia tak akan marah. Toh ia juga akan mendapatkan hal yang sama. Jadi, tak ada alasan melarang orang untuk memberikan coklat ke kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih? Yaa, Tezuka dan Ryoma telah menjadi kekasih beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ryoma tidak mempermasalahkan soal valentine, hanya saja, ada yang membuatnya sedikit (ingat, sedikit!) iri pada gadis-gadis itu. Ingin rasanya dia memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa di hari istimewa kepada seseorang yang bertahta di hatinya.

Tapi, hahh kalian pasti tau sendiri bahwa Ryoma adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah menyentuh peralatan dapur, bagaimana ia bisa membuat sesuatu yang istimewa seperti coklat dari tangannya?

Bisa saja ia membeli coklat di toko, sekalian dibungkus malah. Tapi, ia pasti langsung dapat celotehan dari sepupunya, Nanako, tentang betapa berharganya hadiah pemberian seorang pacar, apalagi dari hasil tangan pacar sendiri.

Hahh, Ryoma jadi galau sendiri, ingin ia bisa memberi sesuatu yang istimewa pada Tezuka, sesuatu yang berbeda, dan bebas dari kata dapur pastinya.

/ / / /

Ryoma melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan tennis, pelajaran telah usai dan ia tidak berminat untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Di perjalanannya ia bertemu dengan Eiji yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menerjangnya, membuatnya hampir terjungkal, kaget.

Setelah teriakan, "Ochibi-nyaan~!" berlalu, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke lapangan bersama.

Saat Eiji dan Ryoma sampai, lapangan belum dipenuhi oleh anggota-anggota klub tennis, hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang terlihat ngobrol dan _warming up_.

Eiji dan Ryoma langsung masuk ke ruang klub untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah selesai, Ryoma membuka pintu ruangan itu namun dikejutkan oleh Momo yang membukanya dari luar.

"Lho, Ryoma! Kau sudah ada disini? Pantas saja tadi kucari di kelasmu tak ada, kata _Trio Ichinen_ tadi kau langsung keluar setelah bel bunyi, kau tidak makan siang?" cecar Momo, sangat lancar

"Aku sedang tak berminat, Senpai."

"APAA! Kenapa tidak makan dulu, nanti kalau pingsan gimana?" Eiji yang ada di belakang Ryoma mulai heboh

"Ehmm, kenapa kalian berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu?" tegur seseorang, EijiMomoRyoma menoleh ke sumber suara, berdiri di sana sang ketua klub dan wakilnya

"Ehh~, Oishi! Tezuka!" Eiji langsung menyeret Ryoma pergi dari TKP, lupa akan hal lalu

Latihan hari ini terlihat lebih santai, tidak seintensif dulu. Namun, walau begitu, mereka tetap semangat dan serius berlatih permainan kesukaan mereka itu.

Dan sadar atau tidak, seseorang merasa latihannya tidak sebebas biasanya. Yahh, hanya beberapa orang saja yang sadar.

/ / / /

Sore ini tim reguler sepakat untuk jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang. Taka tak bisa ikut, seperti biasa, dia harus membantu ayahnya di kedai sushi keluarga Kawamura. Kaido dan Fuji juga tidak bisa ikut. Kaido tak menjelaskan alasannya, sedangkan Fuji berkata ia ada janji dengan kedua saudaranya.

Momo melihat Tezuka, berniat bertanya.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku ada keperluan dengan Ryoma." jawab Tezuka sebelum ditanya sambil menggandeng Ryoma

"Hn?" Ryoma tampak bingung, tapi tetap mengikuti langkah Buchou Seigaku itu

"Jaa," pamit Tezuka

Sepeninggalan sepasang_ pair_ tersebut, sisanya hanya terdiam.

"Berempat aja? Gaseru~!" protes Eiji

"Trus kita mau ngapain?" tanya Momo

"Hahh, terserah kalian." Oishi menimpali

"Kita ikuti Tezuka ama _Ochibi_ saja yuk!" ajak Eiji

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan keperluan yang Tezuka maksud, soalnya Ryoma kayak kaget gitu, . Seperti tanpa perencanaan."

"Boleh juga,"

"Tapi . . . itu tidak boleh!"

"Tidak boleh ya? Sudahlah ayo! Keburu mereka hilang!" Eiji langsung menyeret Oishi ke usul nistanya

InuOishiEijiMomo menemukan TezuRyo berjalan di trotoar.

"Kita mau kemana, Mitsu?" samar-samar suara Ryoma terdengar

"Hmmm, ternyata mereka sudah cukup dekat. Terbukti dengan panggilan Ryoma ke Tezuka, ii data~," Inui membuka buku catatannya, membuat tiga orang lainnya sweatdropp

Masih saja dia mengurus data disaat kayak gini

"Kesuatu tempat," jawaban yang tidak memuaskan

Tezuka menggandeng Ryoma untuk berbelok ke restoran kecil mirip cafe,

"Mereka mau kencan?" Momo bertanya

"Ke restoran?" Ryoma bertanya, tanpa sadar juga mewakili pertanyaan tak terjawab para pengintai.

"Aku tau kau belum makan siang." suara Tezuka menjawab

"Ahh, ya! Tadi_ Ochibi_ belum makan siang!"

"Iya,"

"Aku tadi juga mendengarnya, Tezuka pasti juga."

"Jadi begitu, semuanya sudah jelas sekarang."

"Eh?/ Apa?/ . . ." kalimat berbeda tapi gerak yang sama, menoleh ke data master

"Kalian tidak menyadarinya? Latihan tadi kegiatan Ryoma dibatasi terus oleh Tezuka. Biasanya Ryoma akan bertanding 4 sampai 5 set, tapi tadi 2 set saja sudah disuruh berhenti oleh Tezuka."

"Hmm,"

"Kenapa keluar? Kan bentar juga nyampe rumah."

"Sekalian kencan?" Tezuka angkat bahu

Gubrakk, para pengintai sweatdropp.

"Tezuka ternyata. . . ."

/ / / /

Ryoma tiba di rumahnya sekitar jam 6 sore, dengan diantar Tezuka pastinya. Nanako yang menyambutnya pertama kali.

"Ciee, yang habis jalan~,"

"Sudah makan, Ryoma?"

"Sudah, bu."

"Ehm, ehmm, pasti bareng Tezuka deh."

"Sudahlah, Nanako, wajah Ryoma dilumuri saus tuh."

"Ehh, begitu saja sudah. . .? Berarti bener dong~."

"Huh, kalian berdua sama saja." Ryoma melenggang ke kamarnya setelah selesai melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Hihihi." Rinko dan Nanako tertawa

Ryoma berendam dalam _bathtub_, menyegarkan pikirannya. Katanya berfikir di dalam air akan mempermudah untuk mendapatkan ide, tapi opini tersebut sepertinya disangkal habis-habisan oleh Ryoma, pasalnya sudah hampir satu jam ia berfikir dengan santai, ia tak dapat inovasi apapun! Mungkin hanya kau saja yang kurang beruntung Ryoma.  
Akhir-akhir ini Tezuka lebih perhatian padanya. Membuatnya semakin ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa, tapi apa?

Ryoma menggerang frustasi.

Ryoma turun ke lantai satu setelah melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga, ada Nanako, Rinko, dan Nanjiro disana.

"Wahh, semua toko sudah berubah jadi pink." komentar Nanako saat melihat tv yang menayangkan toko-toko bertransformasi menjadi pink

"Sudah biasanya begitu, kan?" gerutu Ryoma

"Iyaa sihh, tapi sepertinya tahun ini lebih ramai. Btw, Ryoma-kun mau ngasih apa ke Tezuka-kun?"

Ahh, Nanako~ kau membuat tokoh utama kita galau lagi. Hahaha

"Entahlah. . ."

"Bikin coklat yukk, aku ajarin deh~!" tawar Nanako

"_Absolutely no_!"

"Hahaha," Nanjiro tertawa

"_Urusai_!" Ryoma melempar bantal sofa ke ayahnya

"Valentine adalah hari kasih sayang, Ryo. Tidak harus ada coklat atau apapun. Karena kasih sayangnya kan sudah ada. Coklat ibarat simbol kasih sayang,"

"Jadi bisa diganti ciuman dong?" tanya Nanjiro

"Bukan begitu juga, Mesum!" Rinko menimpuk Nanjiro dengan bantal sofa pula

"Kalaupun ingin memberi hal yang istimewa, tidak harus coklat juga. Apapun, asal dari hati."

"Seperti dirimu yang memberi rajutan?" goda Nanjiro pada istrinya

"Itu buatanku tau, hargailah!"

"Iya, iyaa. Terima kasih, Sayang~."

"_Urusai_!" kena timpuk lagi, _poor_ Nanjiro

"Yakinlah, Sayang, . . Tezuka-kun pasti akan senang dengan apa yang kau beri, hasil tak terlalu berpengaruh."

"Nahh, jadi ayo berlatih buat coklat denganku, Ryoma-kun."

"Tetap tidak, bisakah yang lain saja?"

"Mungkin musik? Kau kan ada bakat, Ryoma-kun."

"Ahh thanks, Mom, oyasumi. . ." Ryoma bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup pipi Rinko

"Aku, Ryoma?" Nanjiro menunjuk pipinya

"Dalam mimpimu, Pak Tua."

"Kejamm..." Nanjiro pundung, RYoma menaiki tangga

"Kyaa, anakku makin manisss..."

"Itu karena dulu kau ingin anak perempuan," gerutu Nanjiro

"Ngaruh gitu?"

"Congak gitu kok dibilang manis kayak cewek." sewot Nanako, masih kesel tawarannya di tolak rupanya

/ / / /

"Buchou, aku pulang dulu."

"Ehhh, kenapa terburu-buru, Echizen? Tumben." Oishi yang ada di sebelah Tezuka yang merespon Ryoma

"Aku ada keperluan, _jaa._.."

"Gabareng Tezuka? Hari ini enggak kencan?" Eiji muncul di belakang Ryoma, menghalangi pemuda bertopi itu untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang

"_Urusai yo_.."

"Hiee, kau berani padaku?" Eiji memasang gestur ingin mencekik Ryoma

"Eiji!"

"Iya, iyaaa, selamat jalan,_ Ochibi_~."  
Ryoma hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh, menampilkan punggung tangan saja.

"Tumben Ryoma pulang cepat?" Fuji dan Inui muncul, yang lain angkat bahu

"Kau tidak takut ukemu diculik seme-seme jahat, Tezuka?"

Tezuka menebar _deathglare_, "Satu-satunya yang aku takutkan adalah kau yang menculiknya, Fuji."

"Jadi, kau serius ama keinginanmu?"

"Yaa,"

"Kalo begitu ayo. Kami pergi dulu, Minna..." pamit Fuji, diikuti Tezuka

"Kita juga pulang." Oishi menyadarkan Eiji dan Inui bahwa hari semakin sore

/ / / /

Ryoma keluar dari toko aksesoris yang ada di mall, kini ia berjalan menuju toko yang menjajakan berbagai kaset CD/DVD dari lagu sampai film.

Mata Ryoma sedang sibuk bergerilya dari satu CD ke CD lainnya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Echizen Ryoma..."

"Hnn?" Ryoma mengangkat kepalanya, "Siapa?" tanyanya

"Lupa padaku? Hahh, bukan seorang Echizen kalo ingat orang asing. Aku Oshitari Yuushi, Hyotei."

"Ohhh, anteknya Monkey King."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Yuushi tidak merespon perkataan Ryoma sebelumnya

"Mencari lagu, tentu saja."

"Maksudku tidak biasanya. Kau suka musik? Aku baru tau. Aku pelanggan tetap disini, dan aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini."

"Ehm," Ryoma menimbang-nimbang memberitahu rencananya pada pemuda yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya ini  
Dia butuh saran, dan kemungkinan besar Yuushi bisa membantunya,"Aku sedang cari lagu buat referensi,.. Uhm, ah." Ryoma terlalu canggung untuk membeberkann kepentingannya

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu?" Yuushi menawarkan waktunya untuk Ryoma, sepertinya mengerti keadaan bocah bertopi disisinya

"Boleh," kata Ryoma sembari menurunkan topinya, hingga bayangan gelap menutupi wajah Ryoma secara sempurna, malu berat

Ryoma dan Yuushi memasuki sebuah cafe yang masih ada di dalam mall, dan memilih tempat yang lumayan sepi dari pengunjung untuk menjaga privasi.

Mereka memesan kopi, sambil menunggu minuman mereka datang, Ryoma mulai bercerita mengenai rencananya, memberi sesuatu yang berbeda di hari valentine untuk seseorang.

Yuushi mengangguk paham, cukup tertarik dengan ide Ryoma. Karena teringat Atobe, dia jadi ingin mmbantu cowok manis ini. Bahagianya punya uke yang perhatian~

Yuushi tersenyum atas pemikiran tak jelasnya sendiri, "Tezuka, kah?" Yuushi bertanya, telak. Ia tidak perlu jawaban dari mulut Ryoma, karna paras Ryoma sudah menjawabnya, membuatnya tersenyum geli melihatnya, "Aku punya beberapa lagu yang cocok untukmu." Yuushi menyesap kopi yang baru saja disajikan pelayan yang entah kenapa tersenyum aneh saat kemari, mungkin _fujoshi_?

"Arigatou, Yuushi-san." kata Ryoma, sangat terbantu

"Haha, tak masalah. Soal studio, aku punya tempat yang strategis, mau mencoba kesana?"

"Yaa,.." Ryoma menyetujui, "Maaf merepotkan." katanya pelan

"Aa, ternyata kau manis sekalii. Hahaha, tak usah sungkan, senang bisa membantu."

"Mana ponselmu?"

"Hmm?" Ryoma bungung

"Aku kasih lagunya, aku punya di handphoneku." Ryoma mengangsurkan handphonenya pada Yuushi

"Jangan kaku seperti itu, ternyata Ryoma Echizen yang congak itu asli pemalu ya? Tak bisa ngungkapin sesuatu dengan kata-kata, hahaha."

"Huh?" Ryoma memalingkan wajahnya, "Kukira Yuushi-san orangnya pendiem, ternyata..."

"Panggilnya Yuushi aja lah, aku nggak tua-tua amat kok. Nah, aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu, kalo ada pertanyaan, tanya saja. Dan biar kita lebih mudah buat ketemu."

"Baik," ini yang perlu siapa sih? Kok kayaknya yang repot malah Yuushi. Kau beruntung Ryoma

"Karna sudah gelap, ayo kuantar pulang."

"Tidak usah, Senpai. Kita kan berlawanan arah."

"Aku bawa motor kok. Lagian nggak baik cowok manis seperti dirimu jalan sendiri malem-malem."

"_Senpai_!"

"Duhh, mungkin aku bakal dijatuhi bom oleh Tezuka ama Keigo kalo denger kalo aku ngomong gini."

"Rasain, hihihi." Ryoma tertawa kecil, walau kurang tau apa hubungannya dengan kapten Hyotei itu

/ / / /

"Senpai, aku pulang dulu ya."

Tezuka mengangguk, Ryoma pergi setelahnya. Tezuka dan Fuji kemudian mengikuti jejak Ryoma.

"Lagi?"

"Aneh."

"Aku jadi curiga."

"Iya, nyaa. Sama kayak kemarin! Pulang duluan, tapi enggak bareng:"

"Jangan-jangan Tezuka-_buchou_ selingkuh?"

"Hustt, itu nggak mungkin!"

"Ama Fujiko? Jangan ngawur." Eiji menjitak Momo

"Hmm, kemungkinan selalu ada, tapi kata selingkuh untuk Tezuka adalah tabu, kalian tahu sendiri dia belum pernah pacaran kecuali ama Ryoma, dan dia berjuang keras untuk itu, tidak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Dilihat dari interaksi mereka seperti nggak ada apa-apa sih, hanya jadwal pulang yang berubah."

"Kita ikuti saja biar nggak penasaran." usul Kaido

"Tidak sekarang, kita lihat besok."

"Kalian iniii... Kenapa selalu ikut campur urusan orang?" Oishi menjitak InuEijiKaiMo, Taka hanya tertawa melihatnya

/ / / /

Sore ini tak jauh beda dengan kemarin, maka diputuskanlah oleh mereka untuk menjadi mata-mata(kalau tak mau dibilang penguntit) TezuRyoFuji.

=_InuKaiMo in Ryoma's place (?)_=

Ryoma terus berjalan dengan telepon genggam di telinganya.

"Ya, aku dalam perjalanan," samar-samar suara Ryoma terdengar trio penguntit

Ryoma berjalan lebih cepat setelah melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya di dekat sebuah mobil.  
InukaiMo tidak bisa mendekat untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Setelahnya keluar satu orang dari dalam mobil dan terlihat menyapa Ryoma. Selang beberapa percakapan, Ryoma dan dua orang lainnya memasuki mobil. Mobil tersebut melaju pelan setelah itu.

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pengitaian ini, kita tak bisa mengejarnya, pakai kendaraan umum tetap nggak bisa, karena kata tak tahu tujuan mereka."

"Tapi mereka itu kan..." Kaido berucap tak yakin

"Oshitari Yuushi dan Choutaro Otori dari Hyotei. Tidak mungkin salah."

"Lalu, ada keperluan apa mereka?" Momo bertanya.

"Entah, ini lebih rumit dari yang kuduga." Inui mengeluarkan handphonenya.

/"_Moshi-moshi._"/ Inui meng_loudspeaker_ ponselnya

"Kami tidak bisa melanjutkan pengintaian, target menggunakan mobil." kata Inui, sok profesional, "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

/"Ini jalan pulang, nyaa. Sepertinya mereka kerumah Fujiko."/

"Pastikan dulu kebenarannya, kami tunggu di lapangan."

/"Ryoukai"/

=_TakaOishiEiji in TezuFuji's place_=

Seteah memastikan TezuFuji memang ke rumah Fuji, TakaOishiEiji kembali ke sekolahan. Percuma kalau mereka menunggu, karena tetap saja tak dapat melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Sebenernya, apa sih keuntungannya buat kita?" gerutu Oishi

/ / / /

Ryoma berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang menghubungkan sekolahnya dengan sebuah kedai es krim, tap, Ryoma berhenti, matanya memandang sekeliling

"Hey, Ryoma!" Ryoma melihat seseorang melambaikan tengannya padanya

Ryoma berjalan mendekat, "Sudah lama, _Senpai_?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Mobil? Itu membuatku susah menemukanmu."

"Ahaha, aku membawa seseorang. Untuk menilai lagu-lagunya nanti."

"Haii," seseorang keluar dari mobil

Ryoma mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Choutaro Otori," Yuushi berkata

"Mohon bantuannya, _Senpai_."

"Humm, kau benar-benar Ryoma? Berbeda sekali, hahaha."

"Sudahlah, ayo." kata Yuushi ketika melihat Ryoma agaknya malu. Hahaha

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki mobil dan perlahan, mobil itu meninggalkan lahan parkirnya.

"Kurasa latihan kemarin sudah cukup. Kau cepat belajar. Ryo." YuushiChoutaRyo memasuki sebuah studio musik

"Tempat ini lumayan strategis kurasa, fasilitasnya juga lengkap."

"Trima kasih, Senpai-tachi."

"Kau jadi banyak berterima kasih, Ryoma."

"Lagian aku juga nggak ada kegiatan."

Setelah selesai dengan administrasi-yang tentu saja dibayar Ryoma-mereka memasuki studio itu lebih dalam.

Tak diduga, seseorang yang mereka kenal ada di dalam.

"Zaizen Hikaru,"

"Hnn," pemuda bernama Zaizen itu sedikit mengalihkan pandangan dari handphone yang ia pegang, sebuah _headphone_ bertengger di perpotongan lehernya

"Cukup aneh melihatmu disini, bukannya kau anak Shinten?" Chouta buka suara

"Ini studio pamanku. Kalian pelanggan disini?" tumben-tumbennya Zaizen peduli akan orang lain

"Cuma aku saja sih." Yuushi menjawab, "Tapi kali ini Ochibi yang ada perlu disini." Yuushi menepuk kepala Ryoma yang bertopi

Ryoma menganggukkan kepala ke Zaizen, memberi salam.

"Ikut aku."

"Ehh, bukannya ke arah sana?" Yuushi menunjuk ruangan yang biasa ia pakai

"Sudahlah, ikuti aku kalau kalian tidak mau diganggu para idiot."

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan, selama kesini, Yuushi mengakui belum pernah ke teritori ini, jadi ia tak tau.

"Ini ruangan khusus untukku."

'Lebih lengkap dan mewah dari yang disewakan.' batin Yuushi

"Kesanalah." Zaizen menunjuk arah dengan dagunya, sedangkan dia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan kemudian memasang _headphone_ di telinganya, tak lupa ia kembali menyelami handphonenya.

"Coba praktekkan latihan kemarin, Ryo."

Yuushi dan Chouta memasang headphone di telinga masing-masing, lalu melihat Ryoma yang ada di depannya, terhalang kaca transparan.

"_Anata ga waratte ikiteru da sore dake de_  
_Ureshikute atatakakute yasashiku naneru_  
_Boku no mirai wo terashiteru_"

"Coba turunkan sedikit nadanya."

"Hmm, betul kata bocah itu, mungkin jadi lebih sempurna. Teliti juga kau."

"Tak kusangka suaramu bagus juga, Echizen." Zaizen berkomentar lagi

"Kita tak tahu karna yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya nada congak. Hahaha,"

"Sebegitu parahnya kah?" tanya Ryoma polos

"_Please_, Ryo... Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu." ucap Chouta

"Nani?"

"Ughh," YuushiChouta memalingkan wajahnya dari Ryoma

"Kau ingin kita memakanmu?" tanya Zaizen tenang

"Kau terlalu vulgar." Yuushi melempar _headphone_ yang tadi dipaikainya pada Zaizen

"Tadi siapa yang bilang aku bocah." gerutu Zaizen

"Kau harus membayar mahal akan hal ini, Tezuka" guman Chouta

Ternyata Ryoma adalah ujian berat baik untuk seme maupun uke.

/ / / /

"_O~haa~youu~_," Eiji memasuki kelasnya dengan sapaan riangya

"Fujiko~," Eiji langsung menghampiri sahabat sejak kecilnya, Fuji hanya tersenyum.

"Tiap pulang kau kemana sih, Fujiko? Bareng Tezuka terus." Eiji memasang ekspresi sedih

"Langsung pulang kok," Fuji tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya

"Kalau gitu bareng dong, kan pengen kayak biasanya."

"Iyaa," Fuji mengelus kepala Eiji yang sekarang duduk menghadapnya, terhalang meja Fuji

"Aku lihat, ada yang aneh diantara kau, _Ochibi_, dan Tezuka."

"Tidak perlu berfikir buruk, Eiji. Semuanya baik-baik saja,"

Eiji sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa yang mereka lakukan, kemarin, tapi ia takut sahabatnya ini marah.

"Apapun itu, semuanya tidak seperti apa yang kau-atau mungkin anak-anak-pikirkan." Fuji membuka mata, tanda ia serius

"Aku percaya padamu... Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Fujiko." Eiji tersenyum cerah, "Oh iyaa! Ayo, akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu padamu!" Eiji menyambar tangan kanan Fuji, berniat menariknya ke suatu tempat

"Ahh," dengan cepat Fuji menampik tangan Eiji, wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan

"A-ada apa, Fujiko? Apa aku terlalu keras?"

Di dekatinya sahabatnya itu, ia pegang telapak tangan kanan Fuji dan tangan yang lainnya siap membuka lengan seragam _gakuran_ Fuji

"Eiji, jangan." Fuji kembali menampik tangan Eiji, tapi tak berefek apapun karena hanya pelan, takut melukai perasaan Eiji, ingin ia menarik tangannya dari pegangan Eiji, namun rasa sakit kembali menghalangi niatnya.

"Ini kenapa, Fuji?" nada riangnya hilang, serius, bahkan Eiji lupa akan panggilan sayangnya pada Fuji seperti biasa.

Tangan Eiji mengelus tangan Fuji yang diperban dari punggung tangan hingga pertengahan lengan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eiji. Hanya kecelakaan kecil saat bersama Yuuta." guman Fuji

"Kau berbohong!" suara Eiji meninggi, membuat beberapa anak yang ada di kelasnya menoleh padanya, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, Fuji..." lirih Eiji

"Baiklah,.. Tapi jangan ceritakan pada siapapun dulu sebelum waktunya." Fuji jadi tidak tega melihat sahabat karibnya khawatir dan dengan itu Fuji menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Eiji

/ / / /

"Fuji, ayoo bertanding bersamaku."

"Maaf, Inui..."

"Hee, kenapa? Kau tak mau main?" Inui mulai menulis-nulis di bukunya

"Fuji tak akan main hari ini, dan mungkin beberapa hari kedepan." Tezuka berdiri di samping Fuji

"Cidera?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Inui mengangguk, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Oishi yang sedang mengawasi anak-anak kelas satu berlatih.

"Sudah lebih baik, Fuji?"

"Yahh, tak sesakit kemarin." Fuji memegang lengan kanannya

"Beristirahatlah, biar nanti aku yang ganti perbannya."

"Tezuka, jangan buat Ryoma cemburu padaku." Fuji menyeringai

"Kalaupun harus begitu, _Senpa_i.. Aku pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu." Ryoma yang berada di _court_ paling dekat dengan TezuFuji menjawab perkataan Fuji

"Ohh, _sou ka_?"

"Hnn," Ryoma hanya berguman tak jelas

"Ada apa dengan kalian sih!" tanya Momo, sepeninggalan TezuFuji yang pergi ke ruang klub.

"Ada apa apanya?" tanya Ryoma balik sambil melakukan _serve_

"Tezuka-_buchou_ sepertinya semakin dekat dengan Fuji-senpai, dan kau sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli." Momo memukul bola dari Ryoma

"Tezuka-_buchou_ bilang mereka ada kegiatan bersama, jadi sekarang sering bareng, apalagi dengan kecelakaan entah apa itu menimpa Fuji-senpai, dan kata Tezuka-buchou dia yang nyebapin." Ryoma berkata panjang lebar

Pertandingan mereka berakhir dengan pukulan Ryoma seiring selesai bercerita.

"Dan kau percaya?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Ryoma mengayun-ayunkan raketnya

"Kau sendiri kemana, Ryo? Pulang duluan terus."

"Ketemu temen." Ryoma menjawab, ia yakin Momo tidak puas akan jawabannya, tapi sepertinya Momo tidak akan bertanya lagi.

/ / / /

"Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu berfikiran buruk lagi, hihihi." kata Eiji sembari tertawa kala mengingat cerita Fuji

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Eiji?" tanya Oishi

"Hum, humm, tapi sayangnya Tezuka dan Fuji belum boleh diceritain sebelum waktunya, hehehe."

"Beri tahu atau minum ini?" ancam Inui

"Aku minum atau Tezuka tau apa yang kata lakukan? Neraka siap menanti~,"

"Bukannya kita semua yang akan kena? Kau juga."

"Aku dapat perlindungan dari Fujiko, hahaha."

"Huh, sejak kapan Eiji Kikumaru pandai mengancam?"

"Fujiko yang mengajariku."

"Bagimana dengan Ryoma?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin ada alasan untuk ini, dan bukan sesuatu yang buruk." ucap Momo

/ / / /

13 Februari XXXX

"Tidak pulang bareng dengan Tezuka-buchou lagi, _senpai_?"

"Kau ingin melihatku mengganggu kencan TezuRyo?"

"Ohh, mereka udah bareng lagi..."

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan apa yang kalian lakukan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Besok kalian juga tahu sendiri." kata Fuji dengan senyumnya

"Jadi ini tentang valentine?" Inui berkesimpulan

/ / / /

14 februari XXXX

"Ryoma-sama, terimalah coklat dariku."

Ryoma baru saja membuka pintu kelasnya, beberapa detik setelahnya, sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, siswi berkuncir dua yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai ketua Ryoma FC langsung menodongkan sebuah kotak dengan bungkus kertas kado pink cerah.

"Hn," Ryoma berjalan ke mejanya, Tomoka-nama siswi itu- mengekor di belakangnya

"Aku taruh di mejamu ya, Ryoma-sama." setelah itu, Tomoka pergi

Beberapa waktu kemudian kotak yang awalnya hanya satu kini jadi berlipat. Entah Ryoma harus senang atau sedih, pasalnya ia tidak terlalu suka makanan yang terlalu manis, takut tingkat kemanisannya makin meningkat#plakk.

/ / / /

"Ada acara hari ini?" tanya Tezuka ketika dirinya bersama Ryoma di ruang kub tennis, tim reguler yang biasanya memenuhi ruangan ini pada jam-jam segini entah kemana, mereka langsung saja berpencar, memulangkan coklat-coklatnya, mungkin? Itu yang terpikir di benak TezuRyo

Tapi yang Tezuka tau, kebiasaan mereka saat valentine adalah jalan bareng setelah mentranfer barang-barang manis itu kerumah, anehnya, kenapa ia tidak diajak atau sekedar diberi tahu? Apa karena ia sudah bersama Ryoma? Hahh, dia jadi merasa jauh dengan teman-temannya

"Tidak, aku ingin mengajak Senpai ke suatu tempat."

"Kalau begitu nanti aku jemput di rumah, hati-hati di jalan."

/ / / /

Ryoma dan Tezuka duduk di bawah pohon besar, tepatnya di bawah jalan menuju lapangan tennis. Disini, tempat mereka membentuk sebuah hubungan baru, sebuah acara penembakan petak umpet dengan anggota reguler Seigaku. Masa yang tidak pernah terlupakan oleh Tezuka, Ryoma, ataupun tim reguler sekalipun.

Obrollan kecil mengalir santai diantara Tezuka dan Ryoma. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian mereka diam.

Tezuka merengkuh Ryoma yang duduk di sampingnya, membuat posisi Ryoma bersandar pada dada Tezuka.

"Mi-mitsu.." garis merah menodai wajah bersih Ryoma

"Hmm?" Tezuka bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya

"A-ano.."

"Sebentar saja, Ryoo,.." Tezuka mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryoma

"Ada perlu apa mengajakku jalan, hmm?"

"Kata-katamu seperti tidak ikhlas saja jalan bareng denganku."

"Bukan begitu," Tezuka berujar cepat

"Hihihi,"

"Apa?"

"Kau panik, Mitsu-_senpai_."

"Tidak."

"Bohong..., aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk _senpai_."

"Apa?"

"Lepas dulu."

"Tidak sebelum kau kasih satu ciuman."

"Syarat apa itu! Tidak mau!" Ryoma menyilangkan lengannya di dada, tidak menghiraukan Tezuka yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ohh, berarti kau sudah siap aku apa-apakan disini?"

"Tch, apa-apaan itu?" dengan cepat Ryoma berbalik dan mencium pipi kiri Tezuka

"Yang kanan?"

"Kau bilang satu ciuman, Senpai."

"Hukuman."

Ryoma mencium pipi kanan Tezuka

"Ahh, aku lupa bilang, syaratnya itu cium di bibir." Tezuka berujar santai

"Ngajak berantem nih ceritanya?"

"Kau yang tidak memastikannya dulu, Ryo. Cepat, sebelum aku menelepon orang tuamu dan bilang kau diculik, jadi aku bisa mengu..."

Cup

Ryoma mencium Tezuka dengan cepat dan singkat menghentikan kata yang terucap dari mulut Tezuka.

Ryoma menjauhkan wajahnya yang telah sukses merona, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Tezuka.  
Tezuka mencium Ryoma, lama. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memenjarakan Ryoma agak tak memberontak.

Perlahan, Tezuka melepas pagutannya.

Diam, Tezuka diam mengamati Ryoma yang memburu nafas.

"Jadi... Mana?" tanya Tezuka ketika nafas Ryoma sudah mulai stabil

Ryoma merogoh kantong celana pendeknya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak berlapis kertas merah darah.  
"Untuk Senpai," Ryoma berkata pelan sembil mengangsurkan kotak itu

Tezuka tak dapat menghentikan pergerakan bibirnya yang secara otomatis melengkung ke atas. Ia senang, sangat senang. Ohh, betapa manisnya pacarnya ini.

"Arigatou,"

"Hmm,"

"Apa ini semacam coklat? Boleh aku buka sekarang?" goda Tezuka

"Kau tahu sendiri, Senpai. Aku tak akan pernah mau berhubungan dengan dapur. Dan buka saja nanti."

"Baiklah, ... Aku juga ada sesuatu untukmu, Ryo."

"Aa?" Ryoma menoleh ke Tezuka, mendapati Tezuka yang menggenggam sebuah kotak berwarna coklat

"Ini." Tezuka mengangsurkan kotaknya ke Ryoma, "Bukalah, Ryo."

"Uhm," Ryoma mengangguk, ia lalu membuka kertas pembungkus 'benda' dari Tezuka

Kotak transparan menampilkan beberapa butir coklat terlihat setelah dengan sempurna Ryoma membuka bungkusnya.

"Coklat? _Senpai_ buat sendiri?"

"Yaa..."

"Kukira Senpai juga tak bisa masak." Ryoma berujar santai

"Blajar, Ryo.."

"Uhmm, dengan Fuji-senpai?"

"Yaa,"

"Arigatou," Ryoma menunduk, tapi tak bertahan lama karena Tezuka mengangkat dagu Ryoma untuk bertatap muka dengannya

"Kenapa menangis?" satu tangan Tezuka meraih kotak coklat dari tangan Ryoma

Mengambil satu butir coklat, Tezuka menyuapkannya pada Ryoma, "Cobalah, Ryo.."

Ryoma menerima suapan Tezuka.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tak terlalu manis, Sen..." Tezuka mencium Ryoma lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. Ryoma pun tak memberikan perlawanan.  
Perasaan bahagia masih memenuhi hati keduanya, 'Arigatou, Kami-sama.'

/ / / /

Tak ada yang memasang ekspresi sedih disana, semua bahagia, semuanya tersenyum.

"Tezuka..." pemuda kucing berambut merah berguman

"Tak kusangka, syukurlah dia sudah berubah." sahabat dekat Tezuka terharu

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan?" pemuda berkacamata kotak bertanya pada pemuda cantik di sampingnya

"Yaa," jawabnya sembari tersenyum

"Araa, mereka lucu sekalii." komentar Momo

"Bodoh," guman Kaido dengan wajah memerah

"..." Taka hanya diam

"Uhmm, trus kau tahu hadiah dari Ryoma apa, Fuji?"

"Entahlah,"

Kalian ini, mau tau aja urusan orang.

_END_

Hai haiii

#muncul dengan wajah tak berdosa

Sebelumnya saia mau minta maaf, karena telah menunda pekerjaan fict sebelumnya.

Saia sangat sibuk, gomen~

Apalagi bentar lagi UN, tugas menggunung, pelajaran tambahan, TO, dll dsb... Jadi susah membagi waktu.

Sudah jadi kok sebenarnya, tinggal edit, trus melebar menjadi entah berapa shot, mungkin tiga atau empat. Hahaha

Pengerjaannya tertunda karena fict ini juga.

Gomen-gomen kalo feel TezuRyonya gak kerasa, entah kenapa saia malah kepikiran SaruMi pas ngerjain adegan TezuRyo  
#tendang SaruMi

Oshh!  
Terima kasih sudah membaca fict telat publish ini sampai disini, makhlum, senin sampai kamis saia pulang sore, jadi gabisa up kemaren.

Nikmati sedikit _omake_ dari saia. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya!

Ramaikan fandom POTI dengan karyamu!  
#tapi jangan kaya saia yang cuma bisa buat fict abal-abalan

_=OMAKE=_

Tezuka keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah kemeja putih dan celana hitam membungkus tubuh atletiknya, tak jauh beda dengan keadaannya saat sekolah. ==

Tezuka menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil tas, dan siap untuk menyelesaikan PR yang diberikan gurunya tadi atau menulis laporan mengenai klubnya. Namun belum juga menyentuh buku, matanya menangkap sebuah kotak merah di dasar tasnya. Hampir saja ia melupakannya, sebuah hadiah dari Ryoma.

Tezuka mengambil kotak yang tak lebih besar dari genggaman tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Kapten klub tennis Seigaku itu membaringkan tubuhnya dan bersiap membuka kertas penghalang matanya untuk melihat pemberian Ryoma.

Ia sobek kertas berwarna merah di tangannya hingga menampilkan sebuah kaca imitasi yang melapisi benda berwarna silver, i-pod.

Tezuka membuka kacanya dan mengambil i-pod di dalamnya, kemudian ia pasangkan _headset_ yang sudah satu paket dengan i-podnya.

Dilihat daftar lagu yang ada di dalam i-pod tersebut, ada 15 list lagu, namun ada yang berbeda di akhiran tiap judul. Ada yang bertuliskan (RE'ver) dan (OR'ver).

Tezuka mencoba mem-play list teratas.

_Suki toka kirai toka, kantan na kotoba ja tsutaeru koto ga dekinai_

Ia kenal lagu ini, Eternal yang dipopulerkan oeh Jin Akanishi. Dan ia juga kenal suara ini, milik Ryoma. Ia sangat menyukainya.

_Ichinen ni ichido no tokubetsu na kono hi wo nando demo itsumademo ichiban chikaku de_

_Mujaki na egao kawaranai shigusa hitotsu hitotsu subete ga takaramono_

_Anata ga waratte ikiteru tada sore dake de_  
_Ureshikute atatakakute yasashiku nareru_  
_Boku no mirai wo terashiteru_

_Haha ga kureta nukumori ookina ai ni tsutsumarete itsu datte ayunderu_  
_Tomodachi no takusan no yasashisa wo mune ni fuzakete wa kenka shite wakachiau yorokobi_

_Kazoe kirenai hodo no omoide kore kara mo tomoni egaku no_

_Tatoeba itsuka chigau sekai de umarekawatte mo_  
_Bokura wa sorezore onaji you ni deai_  
_Onaji you ni anata wo aisu deshou_

_Norikoe nakya naranai koto mo aru deshou_  
_Makenaide nani ga atte mo zutto soba ni iru kara_

_Tatoeba negai ga kanau nara kanashimi no namida ga_  
_Mou nido to anata ni koborenai you ni_  
_Mahou wo kakete kuremasu ka_

_Anata to tomoni ikiteru suteki na egao de_  
_Mune hatte te wo tsunaide yorisotte aruite iku_  
_Sonna mirai wo matteru_

_Kyou mo arigatou_

Tezuka kembali melihat-lihat list, namun i-podnya masih memperdengarkan lagu Song For You – Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

Tezuka menatap aneh pada barisan judul terakhir.

Dia mengklik file yang berjudul "sstt, backstage nih"

/"_Hallo, Tezuka-kun_."/ Tezuka berjenggit, seperti mengenali suara tersebut tapi lupa

/"_Aku Yuushi Oshitari. Kau ingat?_"/ Tezuka ingat sekarang

/"_pasti kau bingung ya aku bisa muncul di kado special untuk Tezuka Kunimitsu dari Ryoma Echizen_."/

/"_Aku disini tidak sendiri, ada Choutaro Otori dan Hikaru Zaizen._"/ Tanda Tanya makin besar muncul di otak Tezuka

/"_halloo_,"/

/"_Hnn,_"/

_/"hahaha, kami Cuma mau ngucapin salam aja kok, kau berhutang pada kami. Ehhh, tapi kita ikhlas kok. hehehe_."/

/"_Sebenernya kita udah usul ama Ryoma-chan buat ngasih sapa-sapa, tapi dia nggak mau._"/ Tezuka kembali membuka matanya begitu mendengar kata 'ryoma-chan', sebegitu dekatnya kah?

/"_Uhmm, aku sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang mau aku katakan, kalian ada?_"/

/"_Sini."_/

Zaizen bersuara

/_"Kau harus menjaga ukemu itu, Tezuka. Awas saja kalau ada apa-apa. Aku yang pertama kali mendapatkan hatinya jika dia kau lepas begitu saja._"/

"aku tak akan melepaskannya." guman Tezuka

/"_Ahh benar. Ryoma-chan adalah pemuda paling manis yang pernah aku kenal." Yuushi menyambung, "kami akan rebut dia kalau kau menyakitinya."/_

/_"Jadi selama ini kau berbohong pada Atobe-san?_"/

/"_A-aa, Tidakk.. aku menghianati cintanya. Aku akan setia padanya atau hanya tinggal nama saja._"/

/"_hahaha, sekian tezuka-kun, kami harap kau menyukainya, dan bagian ini kami masukkan tanpa sepengetahuan Ryoma-chan, jangan bilang-bilang yaa, jaa~" klik/_

Chouta mengakhiri perbincangan itu

I-pod berhenti berputar. Tezuka terdiam sejenak.

"Arigato, Minna, ini hadiah terindah yang pernah ku dapat."


End file.
